Ammonia production by individual nephron segments of rat kidney is being measured using a newly developed microfluorometric assay for ammonium ion. These studies are designed to assess which tubule segments are able to synthesize ammonia and to determine which segments alter their production rate in response to metabolic acidosis. Although all segments tested from normal animals appear to be capable of synthesizing ammonia, metabolic acidosis stimulates production only in proximal tubule.